One night only
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Reuploded and re reditd but just as sexy for all my tomboy Liley fans


A/N: What's up Liley lovers its me the phenom, the hit maker, the soul shaker, the record breaker, the prince of the Lileyverse the literary mind who brought you Quasar Storm , The Path of The Arch Angel, and the super smash Liley hit Jolene the one the only SilverDragonRanger09 aka Mr. SDR. back at it with another Liley one-shot. But before we start I'd first like to say thank you to all who read Jolene. I know it was sad but hopefully this will make up for it. Ok a few things that I've done for the sake of the story 1: Hannah never existed 2: Miley grew up in the projects of North Memphis 3: she's an openly gay R&B super star and goes by the name Miley Roxx 4: she's a soft stud some of you in the Liley world know that term so I won't explain it. and for those of you who don't like that and guys don't hate me for taking your gimmick but like my good friends of SheHasMyHeart always say if don't like it DON'T FUCKING READ IT

Disclaimer: I do not Own Hannah Montana or The songs _One Night Only or Number 1_ those songs belong to Day 26 and Jamie Foxx I just tweaked them a lil to suite Miley. but I do own David who makes a brief apperence

One Night Only

**Miley pulled on the white leather jacket over the plain wife beater both of which would be gone at the end of her performance. Resulting in her ending the concert like so many others her walking of stage in her sports bra and baggy. She looked at herself in the mirror and ran her hand over freshly braided cornrows that fell just past her shoulder blades and caught a glimpse of the diamond and platinum letter M she wore around her neck and the large square cut diamonds in her ears and thought "who would've guessed that the gay white girl from the projects would become one of the biggest R&B singers in the world." She had to laugh at herself as she walked to her place behind the curtain where on stage David who had been her best friend pretty much her brother for the past four years was finishing his half of the show. As David finished his last song she smiled and prepared herself for what came next. Something the two friends did in every city when either one went on first**

**David looked to his right at the brunette in baggy clothes who was waiting to go on stage and gave her a smile before turning his attention back to the crowd. "Charlotte make some damn noise!," he yelled into the mic earning a loud roar from the sold out North Carolina crowd. "Charlotte I love ya'll cause ya'll love me and ya'll show up every time me and the next person coming to stage come to town and sell out," he said earning another roar from the crowd but amongst the roar a clear cry of Miley could be herd. David looked off to the right again and smiled. "Hold up hold up before I walk of this stage I gotta a know something. I know a lot ya'll ladies think I'm sexy and came too see me. But what I wanna know is by show of applause how many of ya'll ladies came to see Miley," David said earning a deafening roar from the crowd. David smiled before making his next statement. "Alright cool but what I wanna know now is how many of ya'll ladies right now are here sitting beside your man and rather go home wit Miley and her pretty ass," he said causing the arena to explode in cheers. "That's all I needed to know so right now Charlotte get yo asses up for the queen of Memphis , Ms. take you from your boyfriend herself, my best friend, my lil sister that sexy motherfucker. Charlotte make some noise for Miley!" David said queuing Miley to run out on to the stage.**

**As she ran out to take her place next to David she looked into the crowd and that's where she spotted them. A pair shining blue eyes attached to the most beautiful blonde she'd ever seen in her life sitting in the front row. Miley felt the blondes energy and was drawn to it like gasoline to a match and as she grabbed her microphone she glanced at the blonde and thought "she's mine."**

" **Give it up one more time for my boy Dave," Miley said causing the crowd to boom. "Hey yo Dave man hold up you can't go yet dog ," she said stopping the other artist in his tracks. "Why not Miles," David said smirking because he knew the answer already. "Because you gotta help me tell these people who number one is," Miley said taking off her jacket uncovering her tattooed arms as the up tempo music to the song her and David shared**

**(Intro)**

**4and 3 and 2 and 1**

**4 and 3 and 2 and 1**

**Jus blaze**

**Now everybody lets get dumb, dumb, de dumb**

**Dumb du dumb de dumb **

**Da dumb ,da, de, dum dum da dum de dum**

**(vesre1 Miley)**

**Let introduce myself they call me Mrs. Roxx**

**Known for making ladies scream and jumpin out they socks**

**Yes its all real (Real)**

**I'm queen of the hill (Hill)**

**Call Clive Davis tell'em pack 'em up ship another mil**

**Told ya last time but I swear ya'll must not understand me**

**Girl come home with me let introduce you **

**To my Grammy family like uncle Oscar, aunt Emmy**

**Accolades I got many got that kinda guap**

**You gotta wheel in with a semi baby**

**Get your friends and slide wit me **

**Plenty of girls wish they could be standin' on the side of me**

**I can see the look up in your eyes**

**But the lookin' ya thighs lips and hips**

**Makin' a chick's nature rize **

**Girl cash flow within my crew is rising to the top**

**Like a highway robbery we doin' 90 in the drop**

**(bridge)**

**Lets go to the strip, baby, then go home and strip, baby**

**Bounce it like them drums on this Jus blaze shit, baby**

**Girl just say the word we can break out like the pox ?**

**But you got 4 seconds for I'm right up out the spot like**

**4 and 3 and 2 and 1**

**4 and 3 and 2 and1**

**(chorus)**

'**Cause you know I'm number one**

**Girl you know I'm number one**

**Baby you know I'm number one**

**That's right I said I'm number one**

**Now everybody let's get dumb, dumb, de dumb**

**Dumb du dumb de, dumb**

**Da dum da, de dum da dum de dum**

**(verse 2 still Miley)**

**Err body know the name, they call me Mrs. Roxx**

**Swagger on a millie, got the stuntin' game on lock**

**Got the hundred dollar bills I don't rain, girl, I hurricane (Miley throws out five hundred dollars in to the crowd noticing the blonde's intoxicating smile)**

**Gloria or Dolly we don't need to know your name**

**Yup girl shake it for me, yep girl, take it for me**

**My private jet it be waitin', you can bring a friend and hey**

**See the diamonds on me shining like a star**

**I see how you watchin' me posted up at the bar**

**We can leave the club and git it right**

**We can do it all night long, have you singing**

**Baby, this my song, its a number one performer**

**You can be my supporter, whatever you want **

**You know I can get it for ya (yup)**

**This goes out to all you haters, yeah, whoever doubt me**

**I'm a boss I'm a player, got nothin' to say about me**

**(bridge)**

**(chours) **

**(verse 3 David)**

**Ah hm, they call me Mr. Hodges **

**I fly over water in my own charter**

**Baby I can turn you on like a phone charger**

**Baby I can hit it like a motherfuckin' dodger **

**If you want soldier baby, I can be your Sergeant**

**And girl if ya Gaye um I can be your Marvin**

**I like hot grits and toast in the mornin'**

**I hope you turn into a ghost in the mornin'**

**I'll pop you up like chicken pox**

**Shouts out to my sista Miley Roxx**

**We tighter than some sticky sox **

**I be in the slickest drop listening to some Iggy Pop**

**And I'm from the dirty I say fuck the broom and the mop**

**We so sweet, make her wanna lick the candy store**

**1,2,3,4**

**Like lets go hit the strip baby then go home go home and strip baby**

**Dave and Miley Ray on this jus blaze shit baby**

**Girl just say the word we can break out like the pox**

**Plus you about 4 mins. for I'm right up out the spot**

**(2nd bridge)**

**4 and 3 and 2 and 1**

**4 and 3 and 2 and 1**

**(Chours ends song)**

**After they finished their song David went backstage and let Miley finish her part of the show. Miley mean while gave one her best performances of the tour. She had turned up the sex appeal of her stage presence in an effort to seduce the blonde in the front row. An effort not lost on the angelic blonde that occupied the center seat of the front row.**

**The blonde for her hart felt her arousal grow as she watched her favorite star. She was more than turned on by the way her soft feminine features clashed and firm yet soft singing voice clashed beautifully with her somewhat masculine persona. Evidenced by the growing wetness between her legs. Miley made her weak and had her totally at her mercy. what's worst she'd do anything for just one night with her. But what she didn't know was Miley would give it to her.**

**Miley had just finished her next to last song and ran off stage as the lights went down to prepare for her last song to the crowd cheering for her. "They love you out there man," David said handing her a towel. "They always do big man they always do," she said in a cocky tone as she blotted away some of the sweat from her face. "Hey remember we're going to church and eating dinner at my mom's before the show in Columbia tomorrow night so be ready in the morning," David said handing his friend a bottle of water which she immediately took a gulp. "Dang Dave we've been best friends for like five years and we tour at least twice a year and in that time have I ever missed church or your moms cooking," she said. "Never Miles," he replied. "Exactly," she said toweling her face again. "Hey um hand me the head set mic and put a chair on stage," Miley said to a stage hand. David looked at her and sighed "Not this again Miley," he said frowning. "Oh c'mon Dave you they love it plus its fun," Miley said. "Yeah its not them I'm worried about girl. Remember the last time you did your little chair show we got band from Howard University," David reminded her. "You still on that. This is different this is a public arena and they can't ban us her," she explained as the stage hand helped her adjust the head set. "So are you going to stop me big bro," Miley asked. David gave her a stern look that faded to a smile and said "Go have fun kid," as he playfully punched her in the arm. "You know I will," Miley said running back on stage.**

**As Miley came back out onstage to the roars of screaming fans and then she noticed something on the stage and picked it up, "Did somebody lose these?" she asked the audience holding up a pair black lace thong underwear causing the crowd to ooh. Miley flung the underwear off to the left side of the stage and scanned the crowd finding the ocean blue eyes that she had been staring into all night. And found them staring back at her sending a flame of passion up her spine. Miley could tell the sexy blonde wanted her. And Miley wanted her back and knew by the end of the night they both would get their wish.**

"**Before I get into this last song I want to say thank ya'll for letting me do my thing," Miley said earning a scream of we love you Miley to which said I love you too as she walked the stage. Miley took one last look at the blonde and gave her a sly smile and a wink before speaking again. "You know I'm feeling kind of lonely to night," she said getting some Woo's from the eager girls in the crowd. "You know I cold use someone sexy to keep me company. Is there anyone out there who can do that for me," Miley said. Miley searched the crowd before settling on the sexy blonde in skinny jeans and a tube top that she'd been watching all night. "How bout you," Miley said pointing to her. security helped the blonde girl on stage. Miley quickly took her hand feeling the electric passion surge into her center. Miley lead the blonde to the chair at center stage and asked her to sit there than asked for a hand held mic and gave it to the girl. "What's your name baby?" Miley asked the sexy blonde. "Lilly," the girl said. "Lilly huh? that's a cute name. So you wanna keep company tonight?" Miley asked as she began to walk in a slow circle Lilly as the slow sensual music began to play. Lilley for her part could only manage a nod as she took in the confident alluring R&B singers action. "Heh that's good but let me talk to you first," Miley said as she began to sing**

**(verse 1)**

**Loving the way you fit in them jeans You looking at me you ready I can tell by the way you licking your lips and Switching your thighs your ready(rubs Lilley's thighs causing her to sigh)**

**Would I be out of line to cut to the chase? See what's on your mind or should I just wait, I think I should tell her Chances is she probably going to be down for whatever( Miley starts to wind her hips and thrust pelvis)**

**(Chorus)**

**One night stand tonight me and you one night only, One night only, A one night stand tonight Me and you one night only, one night only. You ain't got to tell nobody I won't tell nobody, I'm going to touch your body tonight One night stand tonight me and you One one one one one one one one **

**(Verse 2)**

**If you say its okay I'm welling to play You already know I'm ready Ill be home around 10 can you make by then You better be ready **

**Girl Whatever the time You're going to get it Cause you've been on my mind (Miley stands between Lilly legs and rubs her face causeing her to blush)Ever since we met and I'm so glad you with it, A lot of other girls been down But they just wont admit it **

**(Chorus Miley takes a step back and pulls off her shirt reveling her sports bra and her six-pack shining with sweat. Nearly causing Lilly to faint and the heat to grow between her thighs)**

**(Verse 3)**

**I want a bad girl A chick that aint afraid to Be a freak in the sheets Bring me down on my knees (Miley puts her hands on Lilly's parted thighs and drops to her knees between them while rolling her abs in a snake like motion)**

**I need a bad girl I'm looking for a shawty to (Miley straddles Lilly's left leg and grinds it while guiding Lilly's hand over her abs to the exposed waist band of her boxer. The close contact and friction causing both their arousal levels to peak to unbearable levels) Come home with me, yes she willing to please I said whoooooo, whoooooo I said Whoooooo, whoooooo**

**( Chours ends song and the stage lights go black)**

**Miley moved off of Lilly and guided her to right side of the stage. Miley then pressed her self to Lilly's body capturing the blondes lips in a heated kiss. Miley licked Lilly's as if tasting the blondes cinnamon lip gloss while asking for entrance to her mouth. Entrance that Lilly happily granted. As the two girls tongues danced and interlocked Miley reached in her pants pocket and pressed the object she pulled out into Lilly's hand then broke the kiss. "Here be at my bus in twenty minutes and show that to the driver so he'll know to leave," Miley said before walking away leaving a smiling Lilly holding an all access pass. **

***********

**Miley sat on the leather couch of her tour bus in her sports bra and jeans her diamond M still around her neck as she wait for Lilly. Just as she laid her head back to doze off she heard the doors to the bus open and then close two minutes later. A second later a bare foot Lilly made her way into Miley's section of the large tour bus holding her stilettos in her hand. "Hey sexy why don't get a little more comfortable," Miley said giving her a flirty smile. That smile was all Lilly needed. Lilly quickly removed her pants leaving her in her black tube top and pink lace thong and proceeded to straddle Miley's lab capture the slightly masculine girls lips. Miley began to grope Lilly's back and rear end causing the blonde to moan. Miley took her ques from Lilly's body and moved to the blonde's neck and began to suck and nibble. "Oh Miley," Lilly moaned just before she ran her tongue across the letter M tattooed on her neck. Miley could feel Lilly's wetness seeping onto her jeans. as Lilly began to tug at her bra. "Damn girl your soaked," Miley said in a half moan. "Its all for you baby," Lilly said finished Miley's bra. Miley followed suite by pushing her tube top down to her stomach leaving both girls bare chested. Miley soon found her hands pined to the back of the couch as Lilly kissed her way down to the girls left breast. "Oh damn baby," Miley moaned as the blonde took her erect nipple in her mouth. Lilly's hands traced a path to Miley's pants and began to undue her belt. While her mouth licked the valley between her breast and seductively flicked the diamond M before latching her mouth on to Miley's left breast make her shake.**

**Lilly hooked thumbs into the waist band of her jeans and boxers as she stood and pulled both articles away tossing them aside. She then dropped to her knees and parted Miley's thighs causing the R&B to gasp. Lilly rubbed her fingers over Miley's sex and said "Now miss number one lets see if your as sweet as your lyrics say you are," giving her a wicked grin and lowering her head to Miley's center.**

"**Oh Li ..Lilly," Miley stammered as Lilly's tongue attacked her lower lips**

**Lilly licked and slurped the singers sweet nectar. Lilly for her part could barely contain her own orgasm as she pleasured the super star. Lilly moved her left hand to Miley's breast and rubbed them while she used her right hand to enter Miley with her fingers. causing Miley to lock her thighs around her head.**

"**OH LILLY YES," Miley cried out in sweet agony as bucked her hips along the lovely blonde's face. Lilly knowing she had the auburn haired songstress where she wanted her decided to go for the kill. Lilly then wrapped her lips around Miley's clit and began to suck and nibble it .**

"**OH SHIT LILLLLYY!," Miley cursed as she shook with a violent orgasm. Lilly moved back up and captured Miley's lips allowing the brunette to taste her self. Miley having regained her strength shifted and pressed her leg into the blondes center a forced her onto her back causing the blonde gasp. Miley latched onto Lilly's left breast as her left hand massaged the right earning a moan from Lilly. Miley then moved her hand in between them and rubbed Lilly's center through the thin fabric of her underwear as Lilly moaned and ran her hands over the patterns braided in her head. "Um you want be needing these," Miley said ripping away Lilly's thong. **

"**Oh Miley," Lilly moaned as Miley's index and forefinger entered her.**

"**You like that baby," Miley asked as she began to move her fingers inside Lilly's wetness and grind her self against Lilly's thigh. **

"**Y.. Y.. Yes," Lilly panted as felt Miley's hot breath on her ear and the cold sensation of Miley's necklace on her chest as their bodies pressed beautifully into one another.**

"**Tell mama how you want it baby," Miley said in a husky voice letting her tongue linger a Lilly's ear.**

"**OH! faster baby faster!," Lilly beckoned urging Miley to continue the beautiful assault on her body. Miley herself had to moan as she continued to grind herself on Lilly's thigh.**

"**OH FUUCK MILEY!," Lilly screamed thankful the driver was gone as Miley's fingers found her g-spot.**

"**OH... WHOSE NUMBER ONE BABY!," Miley moaned falling almost completely into her masculine roll as she felt herself and her blonde lover near their mutual peaks of pleasure**

**MILEY RAAAAAY!," Lilly screamed as she and Miley reached their orgasms. Miley collapsed onto Lilly's lips and their tongue's once again began the beautiful dance more. As they both rode the remaining waves of ecstasy. **

**Miley soon rolled off of Lilly and smiled at her trying to catch her breath. Lilly turned and returned the smile and stroked. her tattooed wrist, and giggled. "So miss Miley do you do this with all your groupie's," Lilly asked getting a giggle from Miley. "Only the pretty blonde ones I'm engaged to," Miley said. She then took Lilly's hand and kissed the diamond engagement ring she had given the blonde a few months ago. "Lilly-bear did I ever tell you how much I love this little game of yours," Miley asked pushing some stray blonde locks away.**

" **Did I ever tell you how much I hate you wearing that damn chain when we have sex," Lilly said pointing to the M shaped imprint on her chest. "Aww poor baby let mommy kiss it better," Miley said quickly kissing her future wife's chest. After a few seconds of lying in comfortable silence on the floor the two women walked to the large bed in the very back of the bus. Miley turned to Lilly and pulled her into a long goodnight kiss**

"**Miles what time did say to be ready for church in the morning," Lilly asked in a sleepy tone she snuggled close to Miley being wrapped in her strong arms. "Hmm eight so we can stop and get some breakfast. I set the alarm for seven," Miley said pulling Lilly tighter to her body feeling the blondes warmth. "Miley could you wear your blue polo shirt tomorrow, I like the way it looks on you," Lilly said feeling at peace lying next to her beloved. "Anything for you Lil," Miley replied. "Goodnight baby I love you," Lilly said as she drifted off to sleep. "Love you too Lilly-pad," said Miley as she too fell a sleep.**

**The End**

**A/N: Well that's it for this one hope you all enjoyed it. As always read and review and peace and blessings**


End file.
